


Picking At Fragments

by Weresnake



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Bit of Mystery, Blood, Gen, bit of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresnake/pseuds/Weresnake
Summary: First there’s a bullet to the head, then nothing. Five wakes up from a should-be lethal shot to the noggin and now these weird adults surrounding him claim that he has powers and that they’re his siblings. Then there’s the weird nightmares and odd episodes of… Panic? Anxiety?Who knows, he just wants his memories back.





	1. Bolt

**Author's Note:**

> credit to the discord server the inspiration, love yall to bits!!!

He worked through the starting headache to push himself to make that last, desperate jump. There was a crackle of energy as he pulled himself forward to teleport just two steps in front of the vans now opening door. Taking the first step he readied his hand on the metal side of the doorway then-

another cracking of that gun went off.  
A splitting pain ripped through his head. It was like a strike of lightning, a needle threading fabric with an unspeakable precision in one motion. His body went limp, vision filling with red as the horrified siblings dragging him the rest of the way into the van. Hardly a thought crossed his mind except the dawning realization that he was going to die in his sibling’s arms.

Could’ve been worse, he figured as he went limp.

  
Everyone was screaming. Luther stomped the gas pedal so hard that they immediately swayed back from the force of the car jolting forward. Allison’s immediate reaction was to grab her wounded brother and drag him to her lap. Her widened eyes stared back down at his, now frozen open in a blank expression. He reminded her of a broken doll, except that its red blood was quickly soaking her clothes. Her dead vocal cords strained to call his name so that her little brother could respond. Giving up, she held out two fingers and closed the boys glazed over eyes.  
  
Klaus pulled back in horror, eyes wide and he would’ve kept staring if it wasn’t for Ben pulling his shoulder to avert his gaze to the window. His mind was still processing frame by frame that little Five had just died when he realized the dark figure that shot him was readying their long sniper rifle for a second round. The guards swarming around them.  
  
“GET DOWN.” He yelled, yanking Diego down as another crack thundered and pierced the window. A clean hole was punched by the shot and Diego looked at it, then went back to ripping out the bandaging of the vans medical kit. His hands smoothly wrap the head with some pressure applied to halt bleeding. A familiar feeling of adrenaline coursing through him was the only thing keeping him from losing focus and losing himself to the anguish of his brother laying there dying if not already dead.  
  
The outside world melted away as the car went silent, there was no compound swarming with guards and blaring alarms. Just an endless drab sky with fields of dead grass and highway. It felt like an eternity in those minutes they shared.  
  
It was Vanya who finally broke the silence.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Five died.” Diego chokes back as he watches Allison ready a needle from the kit and administer it to Five. “Its not gonna save him.”  
  
She looked at him with pleading eyes and Klaus shakes his head, tears brimming his eyes.  
  
“No. No, there’s still hope.”  
  
“Klaus.” He raises his voice. “No one survives a BULLET. TO THE HEAD.”  
  
“He can and he will,” the other pressed back firmly. His throat tightened to a vice like grip but he couldn’t let it stop him. “Allison survived her neck getting slashed open. If we get him to mom and Pogo it will be fine, he’ll survive.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Well don’t be so surprised if you see his ghost staring back at you, alongside Ben.” Diego spits. As he said it, he felt the dread in his stomach at the words.  
  
Klaus holds his head in his hands without another word, a shuddering inhale wracked his body.  
  
“Diego-“ Vanya started.  
  
“What? I had a bad feeling about allowing Five to run into a heavily guarded compound alone and now we’re paying for it.”  
  
“Did you get that feeling before or after he got shot?” She glared at him through the back mirror. She also saw Allison reach out to hold one of Klaus’s trembling hands, softening her expression. Diego glared back.  
  
“Before.” He mutters as he turns back to Five and looked into his pockets to see what he could find. They mostly turned up empty except for the occasional candy wrapper or bullet casing but a folded piece of yellow paper caught his eye.  
  
Unfolding it, he reads over the contents. It appeared to be a roll-call sheet for the scientists in the compound and in the corner, he noticed the logo:  
  
A peregrine falcon chasing one diagonal bolt of lightning. 

 

The first thing that comes to his senses is the steady sound of beeping accompanied with a faint song playing on some radio. Then there was this heaviness he felt, as if his body was a bag of sand. He sucked in a deep, gradual sigh and felt his head throb painfully. His eyes opened just a sliver and just behind the thick lashes he could see shapes of people sitting around him. Budging them open more, he groaned. It alerted them to his wakening, and they all leaned towards him.  
  
“Hey,” a soft voice says. Its tone was careful but tinged with worry.  
  
He opens his mouth, but it feels too dry to do much other then croak some horrid response.  
  
Another person he could make out reaches out to grab his hand and rub their thumb over it. Her soft golden-brown hair framed her already crying face. Oddly enough, she made no noise; but those tear rimmed eyes still spoke enough.  
  
“Don’t push yourself too hard, master Five.” A different voice said outside his field of vision. His head sluggishly looked left and paused as they tried to make out the blurry figure. “You are still recovering from a serious head concussion.” Now he knew he really was out of it, there's no way this dapper chimpanzee was speaking fluently to him.  
  
“How do you feel?” Yet another voice asks, and he swivels head to the separate source. He notices the white line along the side of their head. 

“Wh-“ They wheeze. The other eyes widen and stare more intently at him. The pain of his headache grew deafening as he tries processing everything. Finally he can muster the strength and ability to say as his vision gets hazy again.

“Who?”


	2. Questions

After the question was uttered, the boy sagged back into the bed and passed out. The siblings looked at each other. Not much after does Luther walk in carefully, to not risk waking up Five.  
  
“Is he not up yet?” He asks quietly.  
  
“Yeah but he didn’t say much, he only said ‘who?’” Diego asks. “What did he even mean by that.”  
  
“I don’t know, but he needs more rest.” Klaus concluded.  
  
“I agree with Four. Shall a family meeting be held?” Pogo asks, looking at all of them unexpectedly.  
“erm, right.” Luther scratches the back of his neck. “Let’s head out.”  
Everyone shuffles out except Allison, who hesitates to leave Fives side. A hand rested on her shoulder, prompting her to look up to meet Graces face. She looked back at her with these gentle eyes and a somber look.  
  
“I know you don’t want to leave him alone. I can’t imagine the distress you would be under if Claire were sleeping by herself in a cold hospital room, much less little Five.’ She looks back at Five and sighs. “After all, when you and Luther were injured, I stay closely and keep constant vigil until you properly came to.”  
  
Allison opened her mouth a sliver to say something, then smiled as tears rimmed her eyes. She got up and hugged her mom with as much appreciation as she could muster. Grace laughed softly and rubbed her back as she hugged. Casting one more glance at Five, Allison heads out to join the rest.  
  
“You rifled through his things while he was dying?” Luther has this incredulous look on his face. “Isn’t that a bit cold?”  
  
“I already figured he was dead.” Diego argues back.  
  
“… and that makes it better…. How?” Vanya mutters as her brow furrows.  
  
“Well there’s no wasting time with the current threat looming over our shoulders. How long am I supposed to wait to check what he brought with him? Until he’s cremated?” He sits on the chair and crosses his arms. “Besides, Five would have done the same to everyone else.”  
  
There was a rather thoughtful silence, with Luther quietly fuming at his brother. Allison held out her notepad.  
  
‘What did you find?’  
  
“Well, gee. Thank you for asking Allison” he says as he lays the yellow paper on the table. She reached for it to read. “A roll-call sheet of the scientists working here. Some only have a first or last name, while others just go by a nickname but I bet if we can find one of them we can ask some questions about their current workplace.”  
  
Luther nods and looks over it when Allison hands it to him. “So our next action should be collecting info on these people.”  
  
“Basically, yeah.”  
  
Klaus perked up. “I’m going with Allison to the library then, anyone care to tag along?” Everyone gawks at him and he keeps a neutral face. There was something he wanted to pick up at the library as well so he’d be hitting two birds with one stone.  
  
“uh, sure.” Vanya says.  
  
“Then great! C’mon dear sissies, we have some digging to get into!” Klaus loops his arm around hers and she snorts. Allison nods a yes as shes dragged out as well.  
  
“There should be nuggets in the freezer. Don’t set the house on fire while we’re gone! Byeee”  
  
The door closes and the two brothers looked at each other. “Now what?” Diego asks,  
  
“We check on Five again.” 

 

When he awoke again, the head pain had lessened even though now there was just numbers and other mathematic symbols swimming in his vision. A groan escapes his lips as he pulls himself up and his neck feels like rubber. He keeps his head bent at an angle as he takes in his surroundings. The first thing that came to mind was the woman standing by his bed saying…. Something. He couldn’t bother paying attention over how off the sharp pain occasionally stabbing his mind. Rubbing his forehead, he felt the odd bandaging wrapped around his head. “Wh-“  
  
The door opens and two bigger guys barged in. He vaguely recognized the one by his bed earlier but he immediately didn’t like the other one from how he just.... loomed over everything.  
  
“Oh, you woke up again.” The smaller one says.  
  
“Yes I did.” He responds back in a defensive tone. “Who are you two clowns?”  
  
This seems to make them immediately tense up and the bigger one just steps closer. “We’re your brothers!”  
  
His gaze turns to a mirror, then back at their own faces and frowns. “Oh really now? What are your names.”  
  
The smaller of the two shakes his head. “This better not be some game your playing Five.” He looks at him squarely in the eyes, “I’m Diego. Number two and this" he gestures at the large man. "Is Luther, number one.” Luther (or number one apparently) nods and looks over at the woman.  
  
“You know mom though, right?” Luther says.  
  
Mom? Is that who it is? This confused him even more. She didn’t look related to him at all either, in fact, she looked more like a modest blow up doll then an actual human with those glassy eyes and rigid expression. Maybe something made of china? Who fucking cared, he needed to get out.  
  
“No, I really don’t remember anything.” He starts getting out of bed but feels a slight wave of nausea as his feet hit the floor. The brothers Luther and Diego start to get closer so he shuffles away.  
  
“Nothing?’ Diegos eyes go wide. ‘Nothing at all?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Not even your own name or abilities.” Luther presses.  
  
Abilities? So he supposedly had abilities? That’s certainly new. He was getting this itch to, well, vanish but come back. If that made anymore sense then what these “brothers” of his were saying.  
“No.”  
  
They scratched their heads. “Well, it’s a bit of a long story. Do you want to head downstairs with something to drink while we catch you up on things?”   
He tries giving his warmest smile.“Sure, lets go.”  
  
They head out with him occasionally wobbling and lagging behind to lean on walls so that he didn’t collapse while he headed to the kitchen. Diego looked at Luther, considering if he ought to tell Five or should he. Luther fetches a tea kettle to heat up the water while Diego gets the tea bag and mug.  
  
“So, uh.’ Its Diego who starts, while still looking for a proper mug. ‘A long while back we were all born at the same exact time and exact day, which was really weird. So this rich guy, Reginald Hargreeves tries adopting as many of us who were born under those strange circumstances and only got seven out what, forty?” Luther nods, then looks back at the table.  
  
“Diego,”  
  
Diego ignores him while he rinses the dusty orange mug with tabby cats all over it. “So he adopts all of us and-“  
  
“Diego!”  
  
“What?”  
  
Luther points out the rest of the empty room. “Where did Five go!?!”  
  
Diego stares at the door and hisses.  
  
“SHIT”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ruh roh


End file.
